No matter what
by pixelnerd7
Summary: Check the wattpad description because I can not fit it into this. It has the same name and cover.
1. Shrieking in the lot

Percy POV

Laughing as I kicked the ball into the net, my buddies came over and doggy piled me.

Sweaty bodies were everywhere as we wrestled to get on top.

Don't worry, I'm not gay.

I finally made it to the top and put my hands up in triumph.

"FREEDOM!" I crawled out and chuckled as my teammates scrambled to keep up with me.

"Dude that was awesome!" Jason, my best friend said to me.

I smirked and looked at him. "Of course it was."

We high fived and laughed.

"Hey, you going to the annual Mclean party tonight?"

"Why, you want me to be there when you ask out Piper?"

He blushed and punched Percy in the arm.

"No, I just wanna have some fun tonight."

"With Piper?"

Jason's face turned red and he slapped Percy in the arm again.

"With Piper what?"

They turned and saw Piper standing there with an amused face.

"Jason wants to have some fun with yo-"

Jason tackled Percy to the floor, putting his hand over his mouth.

Piper stood there with a red face.

"Well um... Are you guys coming to the party tonight?"

"We sure will, Jason doesn't want to miss having fun wi-"

Jason put Percy's head in his hand and nodded.

"We'll be there."

Piper nodded and left.

Jason removed his hand and Percy burst out laughing.

"Oh shut up. You're going to the party with me now."

"Worth it."

Percy got up and and dragged Jason to his car.

"You're driving to the party though."

"Ok."

They got in Percy's blue convertible and started the car.

"LET'S GO JASON!"

Jason covered his ears, effectively covering the shrieking from Percy.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?"

Percy shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Super editing skillz

The party was pretty crowded when they got there and countless students were everywhere.

"Well, I'm off to get drunk. See you later when you drive me home."

"Yeah sure whatever."

Percy ran into the crowd and saw the person who he least expected.

Annabeth Chase, the school nerd.

"Jackson, what are you doing here? Oh wait, all you do is party, nevermind."

Percy glared at her and ignored the comment.

"What are you doing here Chase."

"Well, Piper here is my best friend. SO here I am, for the sleepover."

"You're not going to last an hour chase! These people are way out of your league."

"Fudge you Jackson!"

Now I'm not going to say what they actually say because I told my brother and cousin I'm not going to swear. Love you too.

Percy smirked and walked away to find Leo and Frank.

"Hey man! What's up!"

Percy fist bumped Leo and ruffled his hair.

"Hey! I made my hair perfect for tonight and you ruined it!"

"I made it look better Leo, now stop complaining."

Frowning, Leo's eyes wandered to some random girl.

'Hey Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's that?"

Leo pointed at the girl he was staring at.

"Oh, Reyna."

"What! Oh shiz!"

He looked away quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Reyna will kick my arse!"

Percy smirked.

"Let me show you how it is done."

He walked over to Reyna and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, you're Reyna right?"

Reyna blushed and quickly nodded.

"Well, you look really pretty."

"Um, thanks."

Percy smirked and brushed her hair off her face.

"See you later."

Reyna nodded with a red face and Percy went back to Leo.

"That's how you do it Valdez!"

Leo punched Percy in the arm and dragged him over to Piper.

"Do it to her, I dare you."

"Do you WANT Jason to kill me?"

"Yeah but that's not important, go on."

Percy cleared his throat and walked over to Piper.

"Hey Pipes, this is a really great party so far. Also, you look beautiful."

Piper blushed and nodded in thanks.

Percy strode back over to Leo and put his mouth to his ear.

"TAKE THAT LEO!"

Leo screamed like a girl and quickly covered his mouth.

Percy chuckled as Leo grabbed his arm to go charm some other girls.

"Should I tell Jason that you hit on his girl?"

"Dude, you don't have proof."

Leo whipped out his phone and played a recording of Percy flirting with Piper."

"DAM! Leo what do you want?"

"Go charm... Annabeth Chase."

"What the fridge Leo?!"

Leo smirked and pushed him to Annabeth.

"Chase."

"Jackson."

"Um, you look really pretty?"

"Was that a question?'

"No, I'm serious, you look beautiful. I love your curls, they look like princess curls."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at Percy.

"What have you done to Percy?"

"Aw, you worried about me Chase?"

"NO!"

She answered too fast.

"Ok then, see you later Chase."

Percy hurried to Leo as Leo had a maniacal smile on his face.

"There, I did it. Now delete the clip."

"I already did."

"Show me."

"Ok."

Leo showed Percy his phone and Percy saw a different recording.

It looked like he was kissing Annabeth.

His life was over.

Leo had ruined his life.

"DUDE HOW?!"

"My epic editing skills."

"What are you going to do with that?!"

"You'll see..."

"Leo-"

"Everybody who was invited to sleepover, please come to the living room please!"

Percy glared at Leo one more time before going to the living room.

'Hey guys! Guess what we're playing?"

Percy shrugged as he sat next to Leo and Piper.

Just to irritate Jason, he grabbed Piper's hands.

Piper blushed as Jason was raging in the inside.

"Um, we're playing spin the bottle!"

I grinned and laid my head on Piper's shoulder.

Her face became red and Percy's smirk widened.

"Who's going first Pipes?"

Percy whispered in her ear as if he was saying dirty things.

Jason turned red and got the beer bottle.

"I'm going now!"

He spun it and it landed on Leo.

"Ewwwwww."

They both said at the same time.

A lot of turns passed and neither Percy, Piper, or Annabeth got kissed yet.

It was Percy's turn and he spun the bottle, it came back and landed on Piper who's eyes widened in surprise.

He leaned in and kissed Piper.

"Mmmmmmm."

Jason looked like he was about to hit someone.

"That was tasty Jason."

Piper turned red and tried to hide behind Percy.

"Pipes, it's your turn."

Piper spun the bottle and it landed on Percy.

"OH MY GODS THE GODS LOVE ME DON'T THEY!"

Percy leaned in once again and kissed Piper.

"We should do that more babe."

He winked at her and Jason got more and more irritated.

Annabeth spun the bottle and it almost landed on Leo but it passed him onto the next person.

The one and only, Percy Jackson.

I know this might seem like a perciper chapter but things will soon get percabeth! This is my first time writing high school percabeth so relax yo arse. Look out for the next chapter!


	3. IMPORTANT

**This story has been discontinued on fanfiction. If you wanted to read the more updated and edited version of this story, go on wattpad and search the title. You can also search the account daddyd3ath and all my stories are on that. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
